


twitter minific

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: little minifics from twitter, some still ongoingthread here





	1. rabin runaways

based off [one republic's](http://www.exposedlyrics.com/OneRepublic/kids-lyrics-8.html) '[kids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIiTRr4lxZM)': 

 

Wonsik stares a bit too long at the shattered pieces of the mug on the floor, and Hongbin quickly gets up to go get the broom and dustpan to sweep the mess up. Wonsik finally looks away, a jerky movement that wants to look natural, and Hongbin feels the yawning void of needing to say something but as usual, not knowing what would fit, what would soothe.

He stoops and starts picking up the bigger pieces. 'You can have my mug. I'll go get another.'

Wonsik looks at him then, on the edge of softness. 'You always give me your things. I can buy one for myself now, Bin.'

'It doesn't matter-' Hongbin stars to say, but Wonsik smiles at him.  _now,_ Hongbin thinks. Wonsik's right; they can both afford new things now, if they break or spoil. 

'That was the mug you took with you when we left,' Hongbin finds himself saying, and immediately wants to cringe. It's unnecessary - Wonsik  _knows_ that. 

'Maybe a good thing that it's gone, then,' Wonsik says, coming over to gently take the broom and dustpan out of Hongbin's hands, and Hongbin knows it's the memories Wonsik's really talking about. He leans his forehead against Hongbin's and Hongbin closes his eyes.

'It still feels like yesterday, doesn't it?' he murmurs. 'Leaving.'

Hongbin moves closer into a hug and feels it ground him, his one solid anchor all these years.

'I can't believe we made it.'

'Behold our kingdom,' Wonsik laughs quietly, voice deep in the morning sun coming through the tiny window of their tiny threadbare apartment - nothing much but theirs, theirs, theirs.

 

 


	2. son of satan!sanghyuk, leohyuk

based off [these](https://twitter.com/hansanq/status/786383900486402050) photos 

 

"Sanghyuk, we need to talk."

" _Dad_ -"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You're going to be seventeen soon and we need to discuss succession. You're going to have to start taking an interest in the affairs Down Here. Follow me on my duties, learn how the accounting system works-"

"Dad, I've told you a million times. I don't want to take over Hell. I want to become an idol."

"Not this nonsense again!"

"I'm serious. If you don't let me I'm just going to run away and do it."

"Okay, you know what? If I let you go and do this ridiculous thing I want you to seriously consider your birthright in a few years. This family business can't just pass to any random stranger."

"Really?? You mean that?"

"Yes. But! You're not going alone. I don't trust those humans. You'll take Hakyeon with you."

"DAD! NO!"

"Hakyeon goes with you or you don't go at all."

"You're so unfair!"

"Say that again?"

" _Ugh_."

*

"Hyung, just give up. It's almost like Hyukkie has a higher power looking after him," Hongbin laughs as Taekwoon grumpily rubs the bruise on his butt from his spectacular fall and slide across the stage earlier. "Every single time you try to get him you only get it back worse."

Hakyeon cuts a meaningful look at Sanghyuk, who tries to balance out his expression between amused and guilty. Having the Lord of Hell on your side  _is_ kind of an unfair advantage.

*

"Son?" Satan videocalls Sanghyuk later at night. "Is that older member  _still_ bothering you? I can turn him into a mollusc if you like. Or algae. Or plankton."

"Leave him alone, dad," Sanghyuk tells his father sternly, trying not to smile. "I think it's kinda cute."

"..Cute?" Satan repeats, disgusted.

"Sure. He's kinda cute," Sanghyuk says, and then breaks out into a helpless giggle. Satan glares at him through the phone.

"Sanghyuk, are you kidding me right now? Having feelings for a human-"

"Oh, come on, dad. He thinks he's being flirty. It's adorable."

"This is unbecoming behaviour for the future Grand Emperor of Hell."

"I'm going to date him. You can't stop me."

"What is Hakyeon doing?! He's supposed to prevent things like this happening!"

"He's a bit distracted."

"By what!"

"You should have known better than to send an incubus down among idols, Dad. He's having the time of his life."

"I don't believe this. In the meantime you make sure that.. human treats you well. Takhoon or whatever his name is."

"You _know_ his name is Taekwoon."

"Whatever. One slip-up and his ass is grass."

 "I feel so loved, Dad."

*


	3. rabin feat. taekwoon, fallen star!au

based off this [tweet](https://twitter.com/rataekbin/status/761037450361737217)

 

"Who are you!" the - star, Wonsik thinks wonderingly; this sleep-rumpled being standing before them defensively clutching Wonsik's blanket to himself is an actual star from the heavens - demands, voice rising uncomfortably in pitch in his distress.

"We rescued you last night," Taekwoon says slowly, hands held out placatingly. "Do you remember? We found you in the field and brought you home?"

"Field?" the star falters, blinking. "I don't - I'm not supposed to - where am I?"

"Uh," Wonsik looks round their humble flat. "You're in our house. We followed your trail - we thought you were a falling star, you know, not really a.. falling.. star. Literally." The star stares at them.

"I can't stay here. I've got to get back."

"Do you know how?" Taekwoon asks, and the look of despair that crosses the star's beautiful face makes Wonsik's heart hurt. He's beautiful in a very fitting way, Wonsik thinks. Cold and pale and absolutely too far above him.

"Okay, so.. we just have to find out," Taekwoon says reassuringly, and Wonsik glances at him. It's not like Taekwoon to be so - warm, Wonsik thinks. Taekwoon isn't mean or cold by any stretch, but there must be something about the star that's bringing out Taekwoon's protective side.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," Wonsik finds himself saying, and the Look Taekwoon gives him makes him curse the heart he wears so perenially on his sleeve. 

"Thank.. you," the star says haltingly, and then - a small smile. "Anyway, since you wished on me - you really do get one wish. Anything in the world you want."

"What?" Taekwoon says in disbelief. "Really?"

"Anything?" Wonsik blurts out, and in the privacy of his mind the thought forms before he can stop himself; _you_.


	4. hades/persephone!rabin

inspired by this [tumblr post](http://kvnszky.tumblr.com/post/150839274742/mythology-persephone)

 

The fairest consort of hell who brings the king of death life in the very places life is extinct; life in the high colour of his cheeks and light in his eyes, in the sound of his laughter in places where laughter is extinct. The dark lord smiles now, smiles often, deep in winter and ice cold in places where warmth is - should be - extinct. To see him in the sharp winter sunlight is to see heaven, so beautiful and perfect his form has to be seen to be believed; and the dark lord still traces wondering fingers over his face marvelling that this being is real and this love is his to have. The dark lord knees to nothing and no one because death is the final reckoning and the most powerful force in the world; no mortal can outrun it or stay its hand when it is due - but to Him the dark lord prostrates his life, his hands, his entire self in supplication. In his eyes the dark lord is no longer alone, in his kiss the dark lord has no longer any regret, in his fury and mercy the dark lord has his match.

*

"You tricked me!" he rages, and Wonsik wonders at the lack of anger he feels at the accusation, only the loss of hope.

"You knew what would happen if you ate of the food of this realm," Wonsik answers, already thinking of how to let Hongbin go. "But I would not keep you here against your will. If you truly wish it."

"My mother will come for me," Hongbin says, looking at Wonsik. His expression is undecipherable.

"And when she does you may leave with her." Wonsik turns to go, back to his cold hall, back to the dark.

"When I go what will you do?" Hongbin asks, anger receding.

 _Miss you_ , Wonsik thinks, but he does not say it.

*

Time passes and the world turns and the nights grow longer and so do the lines of the dead, always more to reap in wintertime.

 _I was not soft enough with_ _him,_ Wonsik thinks. A minute later he frowns. _No, I was too soft._  

_I was scared._

King of hell, lord of death, afraid of a beautiful god with a sharp tongue and life crackling at his fingertips - Wonsik sighs. In what world would they have been possible? Light and dark, life and death -

Hongbin has flowers growing up from the earth at his feet when he comes back. Tiny snowdrops pushing through the near-frozen soil, months too early; Wonsik stares at them, because he can't bring himself to look up and risk shattering the dream.

"I cannot stay here throughout the year," Hongbin starts, and it sounds defensive to Wonsik's ears. "I will not."

"Then why are you here now?" Wonsik murmurs, already feeling the tendrils of Hongbin's warmth flowing through the pillars and cold floor of his still hall. He wishes they wouldn't. Hongbin is hard enough to erase from memory; he can't imagine how hard it must be to convince stone to forget the feeling of sunlight.

Hongbin steps closer to Wonsik; the snowdrops left behind in his footprints wither immediately. Warmth spreads through Wonsik's fingers, slowly up his arm and steadily across his skin like a gentle caress mimicking the flow of heat through his dead palace from Hongbin's touch when Hongbin takes his hand.

"For now, I stay."

*


	5. leohyuk; 'don't want to be an idol' AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vixx doesn't exist; taekwoon and sanghyuk debut separately as individual singers

based on this [thread](https://twitter.com/hansanq/status/794146041255731200); they break up because taekwoon successfully auditions and has to leave for seoul to debut as a singer first. i wrote out the penultimate scene

 

They stare at each other; Taekwoon keeps breaking eye contact, a habit Sanghyuk knows shows how nervous he is and Sanghyuk hates how naturally that knowledge comes to him even after all these years. It's four years ago all over again, standing just like this, Sanghyuk struggling to keep from yelling at Taekwoon and struggling to keep the tears at bay, and it seems like struggling's all he's ever done since then as far as Taekwoon is concerned.

"What are you doing?" Sanghyuk manages to get out, and it's not really what he wants to say but it'll do. "You don't get to do this after all this time. You don't get to act like - like - you cared, like you regret it-"

"I do," Taekwoon says helplessly. "But I can't take it back now. But I always lov-"

Sanghyuk sees red; there is a roaring in his ears that matches the thudding of his heart and he's rearing back with one fist before he even realises it. His manager, hanging back uncertainly in the background all this while, lunges forward and barely manages to yank Sanghyuk backwards. 

"No!" his manager tells him, trying to drag him further away. "Don't be stupid."

Taekwoon looks broken.  _He should be_ , Sanghyuk thinks savagely. and digs his fingers hard into his manager's jacket as if digging into the ball of pain lodged deep in his chest hurting once again like the years-old wound is fresh.

"I waited," is the last thing Sanghyuk ever, ever says to Taekwoon. "I want you to know that. I _waited_ for you."

He turns away determinedly, not seeing the last apprehensive look his manager gives Taekwoon; standing uselessly still in the middle of the corridor staring at Sanghyuk's retreating back.

 

 

 


	6. leohyuk, fail!first time

based on this [otp prompt](https://twitter.com/hansanq/status/801984821492781056)

 

Sanghyuk's roaming hands underneath Taekwoon's shirt are insistent; asking a question mirrored in the way he kisses Taekwoon. Deeper, deeper, hardly coming up for breath, making Taekwoon gasp and his head spin. Sanghyuk has him pressed up against his own bedroom wall; pretenses of a movie, of dinner, forgotten - for weeks now every touch has been electric and sizzling with that unanswered question.

"Please, hyung," Sanghyuk sighs against Taekwoon's lips, and Taekwoon nods jerkily. 

"Yes, okay, yes," he can't say fast enough, tugging Sanghyuk's shirt over his head and letting Sanghyuk do the same for him, all quick breaths and impatient hands. Taekwoon goes for his jeans button as Sanghyuk pulls him close once more by the hips, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses in a feverpitch trail down his neck.

"Wait, Hyuk, wait-" Taekwoon breaks away, frowning, looking down at his jeans and pulling on his zipper. 

"Hyung, what did you do?"

"I think it's stuck in my - my underwear-"

"Just give it a strong pull!"

"I'm  _trying_ , Hyukkie, just-"

Sanghyuk steps back a little, watching Taekwoon get more and more agitated by the second as his yanking on his zip yields completely zero results. He pauses a moment and tries to just shove his jeans down over his hips but his skinny jeans aren't having any of that. He continues to struggle, going back to his zip, letting out little exclamations of annoyance and almost hopping on the spot. After a while he looks up, intending to ask Sanghyuk to help him - and stops short.

Sanghyuk nearly drops his phone at the look on Taekwoon's face, the gigglefit hitting him hard. He turns the phone to face him and manages to say through his laughter - "Cockblocked by skinny jeans. Will we get it on sometime today? Your guess is as good as mine."

"Han Sanghyuk." Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk just cracks up even more at his tone. "How long have you been recording?"

"Not really that long," Sanghyuk answers innocently, trying to safely put away his phone before Taekwoon launches himself at him, uttering dire threats about twitter and instagram and Sanghyuk dying a virgin - 

"But I'm not a virgin, hyung," Sanghyuk gasps, hardly able to speak for laughing, and the shade of red that Taekwoon turns is worth the bite he receives on his arm a second later. Taekwoon never fights fair.

"What am I going to do now?" Taekwoon complains, flopping onto his back on his bed, Sanghyuk finding his whining secretly cute. "I'm going to have to cut these jeans off me.  _And_ my underwear."

"Let me try, okay?" Sanghyuk finally offers, straddling Taekwoon's knees and making Taekwoon slide his fingers under his waistband to hold down his underwear before taking firm hold of Taekwoon's zipper. "Hyung, are you sure I can't film this-"

"YES."

"But it's hilarious-"

"NO."

"But-"

"NO."

Sanghyuk sighs, long-suffering, and redoubles his hold. 

"Okay, get ready. One - two- three-!"

Sanghyuk yanks so hard Taekwoon's hips leave the bed with a shocked yell from Taekwoon and Sanghyuk overbalances, nearly falling off onto the floor. Something gave - Sanghyuk holds up his hand, the 'something' being the zipper piece having totally come off and leaving Taekwoon with jeans that can now be taken off - but not zipped up again. Sanghyuk really does fall off the bed this time, laughing so hard the tears come almost instantly. Taekwoon sits on his bed in confusion, not knowing whether to be annoyed or relieved.

"Hyung, you really should have let me film this."

 


	7. knight!taekwoon and dragon!hyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off [this super cute fanart](https://twitter.com/c808c_/status/815552316312993792)

'beware, foul beast! i am come to bring you your destruction!'

'uh, what? sorry?'

'i _said_ , beware, foul beast! i am come to bri-'

'no, i heard that, but why?'

'...what?'

'why have you come to bring me my destruction?'

'wh- because you are an unholy creature, unclean-'

'i'm not, i bathe every other day!'

'there's a nice pool outside the cave, i take a dip very often. that's not very nice of you.'

'you're the one who burst in here shouting insults.'

'release the maiden you have captured!'

'what maiden?'

'all you depraved dragons have a poor kidnapped virgin kept hidden, ready to sacrifice and deflower-'

' _deflower?_ i don't think i'm the depraved one here. your imagination is really something.'

'then- you have stolen treasure!'

'you're welcome to look for it. i'm v law abiding, me.'

'ok. i cant graduate from knight school if i don't bring back a dragon head.'

'well you're not getting it from me!'

'what about a paw?'

'not on your life!'

'a claw?'

'a tip off your tail?'

' _no_.'

'then what am i supposed to do?'

'that's _your_ problem. you've been very rude so far, i might add. i have half a mind to eat you.'

'that's not - hey! put me down! where are you - wait! WAIT! i have an idea that will work out for both of us.'

'and what is that?'

'help me stage a fight where people will see it. i pretend to vanquish you, everyone thinks you're dead and leaves you alone forever.'

'no more pesky knights bursting into my cave shouting and waving their swords _does_ sound tempting.'

'right? we both benefit!'

'or i could just eat you.'

'no eating! i don't think i taste very nice, anyway.'

'untrue. you pasty pale ones always taste good.'

'always??? what do you mean 'always'?' 

'just kidding.'

'that wasn't very funny.'

'i'm sorry.'

'so what do you think of the plan?'

'fine. only because you are particularly pathetic.'

' _what?_ '

'particularly athletic. i said a t h l e t i c.'

'if you try and go back on your word and start getting choppy with that sword of yours i will incinerate you, just saying.'

'fair enough. next wednesday good for you?'

'sure. i'll come after my bath. yours is the school at the bottom of the hill?'

'yeah.'

'great. NOW GET OUT OF MY CAVE!'


	8. clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leohyuk and kenvi figure some things out; nc-17; crack  
> \- where taekwoon is not as good in bed as he thinks and wonsik is predictably a huge marshmallow, and  
> \- where wonsik finally Gets It and Taekwoon does not like to wander out of his comfort zone

"I mean, it's going great," Jaehwan says, licking cream off his top lip as he sets his sugary caramel-loaded extravaganza of a coffee down on the table. Sanghyuk nods while Taekwoon stares at Jaehwan's drink with barely-concealed distaste, sipping at his simple but - in his own opinion - elegant latte.

"He adores me and he makes me laugh and it's so much fun being with him, but-"

"But?" Sanghyuk prompts Jaehwan, sitting back against Taekwoon's arm and getting ready for whatever heinous crime Jaehwan's latest boyfriend has committed. Pity; Sanghyuk was really starting to like Wonsik.

"Like, he's so hot and it's not that he's bad in bed but I want to be  _fucked,_ you know?"

Taekwoon chokes on his simple and elegant latte and Sanghyuk tries to save him while Jaehwan watches them nonplussed. 

"You know what I mean? He's always so tender and gentle with me and it can get quite intense, let me tell you-"

"Please don't," Taekwoon gasps out.

"-but he handles me like I'm going to break and I just want him to  _raw m_ e-"

"Oh, my god," Taekwoon mutters and Sanghyuk grins, squeezing his thigh under the table in sympathy for the mental images that must be running through his mind right now.

"This is bad, right? If we're not compatible sexually? Did you guys go through this?"

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon look at each other.

"Yeah."

"No. Wait, what?"

Jaehwan leans forward, watching the two of them in amusement.

"What do you mean, yes?" Taekwoon asks Sanghyuk, indignant.

Sanghyuk shrugs, apologetic look on his face. "It was kinda shaky starting off, don't you think?"

"No?" Taekwoon protests. "I thought the - uh, the-"

"-fucking-" Jaehwan prompts.

"-the sex," Taekwoon gives him a side-eye, "was pretty good right from the first time!"

"Aw," Sanghyuk entwines their fingers together fondly.

"What!"

"It really wasn't," Sanghyuk shook his head.

"He told me you only knew one position," Jaehwan supplies helpfully, and Taekwoon sputters like a kettle boiling over.

"You never complained!"

"I liked you too much," Sanghyuk hides a laugh. "I was praying you'd loosen up a bit with time. Luckily you did."

"I don't believe this," Taekwoon folds his arms and looks away, tips of his ears reddening.

"Don't be like that, the sex now is so good," Sanghyuk jiggles Taekwoon's arm. "You're a very fast learner. I'm extremely satisfied. Good job, baby."

Taekwoon glares.

"Can we come back to talking about me?" Jaehwan asks plaintively. "I'm the one with the problem, here."

"Just  _tell_ him," Sanghyuk says. "'Wonsik, I want you to fuck me like an animal'. Say that."

Taekwoon drags a slow hand over his face.

"You think that would work?" Jaehwan muses.

"With how you don't ever shut up I'm amazed Hyuk has to tell you to talk about it," Taekwoon snarks, and Jaehwan sends him a withering glance.

"Okay. 'Wonsik, fuck me like an animal.' I'll try that."

"Text me how it goes," Sanghyuk grins, and gently knocks his coffee cup against Jaehwan's. "Here's to mindblowing sex."

"Hear, hear!"

*

_ok so i did what u said things were getting hot n heavy so i said sikkie baby i want u to fuck me like an animal_

_n sanghyuk u know what he did_

_he asked me_

_'what kind of animal'_

 

Sanghyuk barks out a laugh so loud he scares Taekwoon lying next to him in bed typing on his laptop.

"What's happening?" Taekwoon asks, looking over at Sanghyuk's phone, and Sanghyuk gestures at him to wait.

"Let me get the whole story first. It's Jaehwan hyung's sexcapades."

"In that case, nevermind." Taekwoon goes back to tumblr, rolling his eyes.

 

_LMAOOOOO so what did you say?_

 

_i was srsly speechless ok like we always say that, 'fuck like animals' etc whatever but exactly what kind of animal right???_

_so i just said the first thing that came to mind which was a gorilla_

_and he asked me... like tarzan?_

_and i was like NO NOT LIKE TARZAN YOU FLOWERPOT I MEAN ANIMALISTICALLY LIKE NO ROMANCE AND SHIT_

 

_why the fuck did you call him a flowerpot???_

 

Taekwoon glances over at Sanghyuk who's laughing so hard no sound is coming out, tears collecting in his eyes.

 

_idk ok it was the first thing that popped into my head. i think it confused him too. anyway_

_so i was like u know?? hard and fast?? maybe even rough?_

_and hyukkie it was like trying to explain math to a cat HE JUST COULD NOT COMPUTE_

_he was all ..but why? why do u want me to fuck u like that? has it not been good so far? have i been boring u? like really seriously ok he was going thru a crisis_

_like sitting there naked and still with a boner being all wounded mcpuppyeyes_

_and im like BITCH I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS_

 

Taekwoon reaches over and thumps a wheezing Sanghyuk on the back.

 

_so i just grab him and hes bigger than me u know so the element of surprise helped i think_

_and i just rode the fuck out of him like he did not know what hit him i think his eyes rolled back a few times_

_i choked him a bit too i think he liked it_

_and i jerked myself off on his face after and hyukkie i think the gates of heaven opened up for him_

_i've never seen him come that hard_

_so i think_

_i HOPE_

_he gets it now._

 

"Oh my god," Sanghyuk breathes, wiping his eyes. "That was amazing."

Taekwoon looks at him out of the side of his eye. "So did he get his way?"

"When does Jyanie hyung ever not get his way?" Sanghyuk grins at him. "You sure you don't want to know?"

"I'm good, thanks," Taekwoon replies deadpan.

 

_so hows things with u?_

_lolol taek hyung has been a bit sensitive ever since he found out i didn't think he was all that good in bed when we started dating_

_he's been badgering me about it nonstop_

_like what exactly was bad and is he really better now and is there anything else i would like us to try_

_honestly his competitive streak is amazing_

 

_so exactly what other positions has mr. missionary learnt since then?_

 

_lol stop it he'll kill me if i tell you_

_(but he's pretty good at doing it from behind)_

 

_like doggy style?_

 

_no with me laying on my stomach_

 

_u DO realise that's more or less like missionary, right?_

 

Taekwoon looks up to see Sanghyuk staring at him. 

"..What's that look for? What did I do?"

Sanghyuk slowly shakes his head at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leohyuk vs yoga

'Come onto all fours, reach up high with your left arm and come down, thread the needle! All the way under your right arm until your shoulder touches the mat. Inhale, and now on your exhale twist a little further. Yes, my friends, you've got it. Now lift your right leg and flex those toes, push right out-'

'What the fuck,' Taekwoon mutters, almost overbalancing from the pain. His knees are on fire. His shoulders are on fire. _Everything_ is on fire. 

'What's that?' Sanghyuk asks, voice too cheery for someone currently twisting themselves into a human pretzel next to Taekwoon on a matching purple yoga mat. 

'Nothing,' Taekwoon breathes and tries to stay calm. 'I'm great. This is wonderful.'

'It's so much easier than you thought, isn't it?' Sanghyuk manages to grin at him, upside down.

'It's fucking amazing,' Taekwoon clenches his teeth. If Sanghyuk manages to get any idea about how much he's suffering Taekwoon might as well start getting used to being called 'grandpa' for the rest of his days.

'We should start doing one-hour flows. I feel like a new person,' Sanghyuk continues, savagely repressing the twanging in his back from showing in his voice. 'So peaceful. So zen.'

Sanghyuk tries to breathe and go to a place in his mind where he doesn't feel like he's being put through a cement mixer. Taekwoon can't see that he isn't having an easy time of it. There can't be a single hint of weakness.

'Are you sure the two of you are okay? You both look too red for something that's supposed to be relaxing,' Hongbin observes, leaning against the kitchen counter with a coffee mug in hand and grin on his face.

'We're fine,' they reply.


End file.
